


Don't look at me with those eyes

by s0ur_smoothie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ur_smoothie/pseuds/s0ur_smoothie
Summary: Tamara is sad and her girlfriends try to help.Keyword: try.
Relationships: Ell/Matilda/Tamara/Tori (Eddsworld), Ell/Tamara (Eddsworld), Matilda/Tamara (Eddsworld), Tamara/Tori (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. A Saddness Runs Through Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is taken from A sadness runs through him. 
> 
> Originally this was made as a slight kin thing. 
> 
> Don't murder me.

Tamara rubbed away the tears from her eyes as she took another long sip from the room temperature vodka she was drinking. The liquid burnt her throat as she swallowed, at least the burning wasn't coming from cuts. She continued sobbing while not even being sure why. This pissed her off, why the fuck was she crying over nothing? Fuck, Tamara had thrown the nearly empty bottle against the wall. The loud noise would get everyone else in house's attention.

Why the fuck did she do that? 

There was soft knock on the door and Tam allowed the visitor inside as she curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her legs. She was sitting on her messy unmade bed. Ell entered her room looking at Tamara with concern. "Tamara? Sweetheart can I sit down?" The taller brit asked, which Tamara was grateful for. "Yeah you can." She responded while watching Ell. Once Ell was sitting down criss cross opposite to Tamara. "Can I touch you, my love?" Ell asked another question wanting Tamara to be comfortable. The eyeless of the duo nodded before finding herself in Ell's lap. Tamara found herself being asked questions so Ell could find a way to help while being slowly rocked side to side. 

"Would you like to talk about it?"  
"Not really..." 

She couldn't even remember what caused her to be so upset.

"How drunk are you?"  
" 'm only a little tipsy." 

Of course Ell would ask that, even without the scent of alcohol in the air and on Tamara's breath.

"Did you do anything like...?"  
"No." 

She really couldn't be trusted, huh? Her own signficant other assumed she did *that* again. 

"Can Matilda and Tori come in?"  
"No, it'll be too crowded." 

If three's a crowd, then what does that make four? She really didn't want to be in the middle of the three. 

"What if we only came in one at a time?"  
"Yeah that should work." 

It wouldn't be as crowded with them coming in one at a time. 

"Would you like to stay in here?"  
"Mhm..." 

Everywhere else is too much. 

After all the questioning Tamara eventually dozed off and Ell set her down and put a blanket over her. She cleaned up the broken glass and went down stairs to the kitchen. She threw away the broken glass before Matilda came up to her. "How's Tammy? Is she okay?" The ginger asked clearly concerned. The brunette nodded before explaining the situation and how Tamara didn't want to be crowded. "So Tam wants to spend time with us one on one?" Tori asked while leaning on the kitchen counter. "Yeah pretty much, but she's sleeping right now." Ell responded to Norwegian. The norski nodded in response. 

The next morning Tamara woke up with massive headache, a mix of exhaustion and a hangover. She quickly got into the shower, hoping none of her girlfriends would see her. Once she was dried off and changed, she went back into her room. She just mindlessly scrolled through her social media until there was knock on her door. "You can come in." She mumbled before the door opened to reveal her ginger girlfriend holding two plates. "Good morning, my dear, I brought you breakfast." Matilda spoke happily, as was common place for her. "Thanks, Mattie." She responded. Matilda sat down across from Tamara while handing her the plate of pancakes and sausage with silverware, of course.

"You're so beautiful, my love."  
"Thank you..." 

Why is Matilda lying? 

"How are feeling better?"  
"Yeah, I'm better." 

Guess Tamara's liar too? 

"That's good, I love you."  
"I love you too." 

Why are both of them lying? 

After Tamara was finished eating, Matilda took the plate downstairs. When Matilda came back, the duo ended up cuddling while watching a stupid sitcom. 

The next day after that was spend with Tori. She, like Matilda, brought Tamara breakfast. 

"So cute."  
"No, 'm not." 

Tori needs to shut up. 

"Yes you are, elskling."  
"I'm really not." 

Why won't she shut her mouth? 

"Stuborn as always."  
"So what?" 

Tori really should shut the fuck up! 

"It's cute."  
"Noo!" 

Tori just shut your fucking mouth! 

Tamara just ended up feeling worse over the next few days. Maybe she just needs a break, her old roommates wouldn't be to mad if she moved back in for a small while. Maybe she just needs to talk to her girlfriends?


	2. Saint Bernard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha yall thought I abandoned this.   
> The chapters will be named after songs/ song lyrics cause I'm lazy.

That night, Tamara had left for a bar. Later the same night, she ending up texting Ell with something along the drunken lines of 'I'm leaving, have fun without me' but with a lot more spelling errors and weird capitalization. 

She was really drunk, once she sobered up she'll regret it. 

For now, she'll bum around her former roommates apartment and get high, vape and drink until the early hours of the morning. The mix didn't give her a epiphany like she was hoping, all she got was one on one with the porcelain god and her former roommates boyfriends. Tam doesn't know if anyone knows. 

The hangover was enough punishment for her stupid drunken mistakes. She checked her phone and was surprised to see the thousands of messages from partners, mainly Ell and Matilda. 

'Tamara, please think about this once you're sober'

Of course, Ell could tell when she was drunk off her ass.

'Tammy, are you okay? Let's talk.' 

Matilda acting diplomatic as usual

'If you don't come back, I'm taking your shit.'

Tori rolls with punches. 

Tamara wasn't sure when she started crying, but she was anyway. She was on the floor in former roommates apartment crying while looking through her messages. 

Damn, she was a mess. Maybe she should get help? Maybe? 

Tamara had way too many thoughts going through her head. Maybe more alcohol would help? 

It wouldn't, Tamara's just an alcoholic idiot. 

She really couldn't go back to her house, unless she wanted to deal with Ell's over concern, Matilda's oblivousness, and Tori's misplaced apathic wrath. She's only been gone a day; why does she feel so homesick already? 

Tamara really needs help, she knows it, along with everyone else. Is this why she found herself in the lobby of a rehab clinic? Is this why she signs the forms? For once, Tamara knows the answer; yes.


End file.
